I will Assist You
by PeaPrince
Summary: Haruka is a trouble maker and also a sole heiress of Tenoh corporation. Stressed by this fact, Haruka's parent arranged a special 'assistant' to 'assist' and watch over their daughter. What Haruka will do about this situation? Who this 'assistant' her parent set up for her? The blonde never know the deeper intention of Tenoh! chapter 5 is up!
1. Assist 1: Entre the Troublemaker

_**Who think it's better to start a new story?! Well I do! And believe me... I will update my other story (scout's promise)**_

_**Do you need additional summary? Okay I'll give you. Here in this story, Haruka is a trouble maker and also a heiress of Tenoh corporation. Stressed by this fact, Haruka's parent arranged a special 'assistant' to educate her daughter about anything required to be a good CEO. What Haruka will do about this situation? Who this 'tutor' her parent set up for her? The blonde never knew the deeper intention of Tenoh!**_

_**Enough and enter the story!**_

* * *

"Damn you, Tenoh! I said no and you went anyway! What will I do if your old man knows about this?" The guy grabbed her collar and jerked the blonde's body on to the wall. He was mad… very angry and words didn't work for the person in front of him. It was the time to use his last resource. Violence. This technique at least would be getting a better respond.

"Put your hands off me." She said coldly. From her expression, everyone knew that this will end up very bad. People around them took steps back, giving both space enough to beat each other. However, the girl didn't seem interested in fighting tonight. She simply shrugged the guy's hand off from her shirt. After she regained her balance back, she stared at the other guy.

"Seiya, you know this relates _her_…"

"… Damn Tenoh! You used to have control about it. This time is different! You are totally fooled! That woman… No, that bitch really screws you over. She doesn't deserve this…" The guy named Seiya replied in disbelief. His action earlier was simply for the sake of his friend in front of him.

"I've never been screwed before…" Her tone made everyone in the room shivered.

"Tenoh?"

"That's why, I do this. Now step aside." The voice was final. No one, no living being would deny the command from the blonde in this case. Seiya nodded, acknowledged his defeat and took a step back. He had done his portion and failed… he would contact that person.

"Seiya, do not you dare tell him. I'll never forgive you." She continued. The blonde walked toward the vehicle. It was a black ducati with red strips, she knew that the bike were provided by her opponent. She would never complain about the unfairness neither to back down.

_Why? Because I am a Tenoh._

She put on the helmet and turned on the engine. She looked behind her shoulder. Her opponent, Daichi Kuga only threw her an evil grin beneath his helmet. They exchanged glances briefly before the factor of the battle stepped in.

The woman walked gracefully holding a race flag with her. Her black boots echoed through the entire underground. Right now she was the only moving object beside the roaring engine. Her light blonde hair and strawberry scent caught both racers in the matter of second.

Whoever the winner would've got her.

The biker girl watched the pretty hot blonde ready for the signal. She was supposed to be her faithful girlfriend. Not until a month ago that Haruka found out she was being cheated. Right now, nothing can describe her feeling but rage and fury. She will win.

She will win and then…

The woman lifted the flag up, sign the race began. In millisecond count both bikes deployed.

The blonde biker knew, the race would not be easy because the bike she was using. She didn't care though. She felt her adrenaline rushed up when the speedometer reached the maximum speed.

She will win and then… that bitch will pay.

* * *

"You are in big trouble, kid." His hand slammed the table hardly. The woman beside him jumped a little because of surprise.

"I'm sorry, honey." He murmured slowly to his wife. She only smiled.

"Dad… I can explain – "

"Oh, shut up! How many times I have to bail you out from police station?! This time is the 4th time for God sake!" He shouted.

The blonde only rolled her eyes, "It's the 5th, dad. You missed out yesterday event too…"

"Whatever! And that's exactly you create trouble in 24 hours! Tenoh Haruka, I didn't know what I have to do with you anymore…" He got up from his seat. Kazuya Tenoh was a president director for Tenoh corporation and his only heiress, the girl in front of him kept creating trouble during the last 3 years. This incident was the last button. He would never tolerate anymore, he must do something to solve and change his trouble maker daughter.

"You gained your business degree this year and now I think it's time you learn about responsibility, Haruka…"

Haruka wanted to cover her ears for her father's upcoming speech. _Not about that responsible speech!_

"Your mother and I have arranged a position for you in the company…"

This got her attention fast, "Dad, I told you… I don't want work in the company!"

"That's not up to you to decide, daughter…" The final tone said, it was really like a father and daughter. Everytime a Tenoh decides something, no one trespass that.

Haruka looked to her mother, hoping for back up but after few seconds she realized that her mother had joined the force with his father.

"Like I will obey that…" She was ready to escape, but several men in the suit appeared, blocking her way to the exit.

"Oh, Dad! Really? This time you use dirty trick like this! I have right, you know!" Haruka cursed, shoving from bodyguards out of her way.

"Give up, Haruka. And jot down this… I have _right _doing this to you too since I am your father. Get her, tie her up if necessary. She must show up for morning presentation tomorrow." Kazuya swung his hand command his men.

"Hey, let go of me… oh I swear you jerks gonna pay for this someday! Hey!" Haruka threw various curses to the guards but no success. She was lost in number. The next thing she knew that she ended got locked up in her room. The window was blocked from outside and never mention about the men guarding the gates.

_No escape this time for me…_ Haruka sighed heavily. She recalled the last race before police interrupted them.

She would've been won if those polices didn't get in the way.

Haruka had seen Seiya holding his mobile phone, grinning widely. The blonde also noticed his friend was the one who called the police.

"You forbid me to call your father, so I call the authorities instead." He mouthed before she was dragged away into the police car.

Such a good friend she had.

Haruka cursed inside. In the last 3 years nothing has been right for her. She ended up to the point where everyone calling her a troublemaker. Haruka counted the events which lead her to this position of life. Yet, she couldn't. She wondered where she was starting to mess everything up? She knew when but she refused to let the event affect her in anyway. In other words, she was in denial stage of grief.

Her minds kept wandering until her eyes fluttered shut and the dream took her vision.

* * *

The blonde racer yawned widely. For 2 hours she had been drowning in the depth of boringness. Haruka finally understood the word about the death is more interesting than life… or is there any phrase like that? Who cares – the moment the meeting's over she would absolutely storm the hell out of here.

"Haruka." Kazuya's voice shattered her thought. The blonde noticed, everyone's eyes in the meeting room were staring on her. Her father had introduced her to them but Haruka couldn't recall even one of those executives board.

Well, she didn't have that great memory spaces. Her mind immediately would erase useless information and reset it to fun mode.

"Yea?" She lazily answered.

"Since you really that tired hearing the presentation… why don't you present something for next month board member meeting? I want you to report us about our management strategy on sales next year."

Haruka sat straight, day one and her amazing father had already given him a homework. Very important one. Haruka wasn't stupid, since the task usually given to one of the best in the company.

_Oh, it's totally on dad. You took my bike, my damn credit cards, and my ehem! DVD collection… I will show you what kind of Tenoh I am. This is war!_

Haruka's eyes flickered with rage.

"- that's and after this I want to see you in my office." Kazuya ended the meeting.

The blonde trouble maker strided into her father's office. She greeted her father's secretary with a brief wink and teasing smile.

"Are you in trouble, Haruka?" The secretary asked, responding Haruka's tease.

"You know me, Saeko. That's my occupation." Haruka chuckled. At least there was something fun she could do in this big company. The staffs were cute too. Haruka never been a player, but she loves to tease. It's innocent and safe.

Kayuza cut the two's interaction with a brief fake cough, "Saeko… go back to your work. Haruka, in my office now."

Haruka followed her father's footsteps. Once inside, the blonde noticed another person inside the room. The stranger was occupying the huge spot in the office. Her father usually provided the booth only for a very important person.

And now that person was sitting there. _Who is she?_

The stranger woman looked up by her arrival, "I'm sorry I make you wait, Miss Kaioh." Kazuya smiled. They both shook each other's hand.

Haruka smelled something suspicious going on here. If that woman not his father's mistress… she must hold something powerful to be able to make the great Kazuya Tenoh apologize over the small matters.

"Haruka, this is Miss Kaioh Michiru." Kazuya gestured to other woman.

Haruka took a better look. The woman has a strange color of hairs, and her hairstyle was up done professional. In addition her glasses and her work clothes. Although Haruka felt the woman was about her age, everything about her was screaming about professionalism. In Haruka's opinion… it's totally lame.

"Oh yes… and who she is?" Haruka replied uninterested.

"Fix your way of speaking, Haruka. This lady would be your personal assistant from today."

Haruka deadpanned.

_Wait, what?!_

"You remember about next month presentation right? I will give you back your privileges if you do well in that meeting." Kazuya said.

The woman named Kaioh Michiru bowed slightly. Haruka concluded the woman was from an up prestigious family from the way she was perfectly bowing.

"Nice to meet you, Haruka. I will assist you from now on."

Haruka finally heard the voice. Haruka hates it already. She hates it how she likes her name being called with such gentle voice.

_But wait, how can she calling me by my first name?_

* * *

_**How about it? Review would be nice for quicker updates... (^ ^) Peaprince**_


	2. Assist 2: Pranks for Kaioh Michiru

_**The chapter 2 comes out in 24 hours. Yaaay!**_

_**jade-MEST - Of course I'll continue this.**_

_**Shinoh - Haruka in this story is about 23 years old. She just finished her degree. Michiru is about 25 years old. Yup, I think Michiru is very sexy with glasses!**_

_**Alexia - Michiru assists Haruka in every way. But for early chapter, let's have fun.**_

_**Keeper Aki - I always love every single of your reviews too. They make my day. I got this idea by spacing out about 2 hours in my kanji class!**_

_**So, my lovely readers... here is the continuation of the story!**_

* * *

Although her father said that Michiru Kaioh would be her assistant, Haruka found it wrong. The aquanette woman with lame style was more likely a baby sitter than assistant.

First day to work and the woman had already commenting about her choice for wardrobe.

"You can't wear casual clothes for work, Haruka." She said. Michiru watched her up to down with look of displease. It was the first time Haruka felt being insulted on her face.

"What about my clothes? As long as I show up for work, my father never complains about it."

"No, you can't. Change it with the proper suit. I will call someone to bring it for you." She replied, and strangely Haruka couldn't disobey it.

_Oh great._

Honestly she couldn't stand it.

"Haruka, let's review last year case of this company financial condition." Michiru brought some files in her hand. When she put it on Haruka's desk, a soft thud could be heard. Haruka guessed, the files weight about more than 500 pages.

"I don't know a report this long." Haruka pointed out, "It's like a fucking holy book."

Michiru frowned by Haruka's choice of words.

"This report also comes from the branch company. It's the detail version and you better finish this in a day because tomorrow we will move to other topic. After you mastering our company's financial condition, we can arrange strategy for next year issue."

Haruka totally irritated. The woman was casually talking to her, calling her first name, ordering her around, giving her more and more impossible task day by day. This added with the mask she always put on. The formality, her lame style from head to toe… At first Haruka chose to endure it but now the blonde had reached the breaking point.

"I don't like it…" Haruka muttered.

"Don't like what?" The aquanette assistant heard the blonde's words.

"Everything's going on right now. But most of all, I don't like you." She replied bluntly. Though Haruka didn't earn any change expression from her ever professional assistant.

"I will take it as a compliment then." She said casually. Never in her life, Haruka found her words had no effect in other people.

"I don't want to do it and so be it!" The final tone was out. There, this time she was sure the assistant couldn't get back to her.

"Even if you don't want it, it's not up to you to quit. Stop being a spoiled brat and face everything instead running from it." Her calm expression never wavers. Haruka was in state of shock. Her ultimate weapon was simply being ignored by another entity in front of her plus this woman was talking back right through her. The blonde woman never taste defeat during her life experience. Now, she knew it… the bitter taste when someone has more power on her.

Haruka got up from her seat, grabbed her jacket. The blonde racer decided if words didn't do then action would be the best.

"Where are you going?"

"Not your business."

"You can't skip work." Haruka didn't know how but Michiru had beaten her to the exit door. The woman was blocking her way. Their distance only few inches with each other, the blonde inhaled a pleasant smell of ocean from her assistant.

"I can. Move aside." Now Haruka very super irritated. This woman really got her nerves.

"I was asked to assist you and to watch over you."

_Okay, that's it._

Haruka's hand lifted, she grabbed Michiru's shoulder. Her intention was only to shove the woman from her way but it ended up differently.

Michiru quickly caught her hand. She twisted it while brought Haruka's body rolled down to the ground. In other words, the blonde officially got her ass thrown down by the assistant.

Haruka landed hardly and yelped in pain, "Ouuchh…" She muttered various curses before her gaze met with Michiru's.

"I'm sorry. But I have to defend myself… are you okay?" Michiru offered a hand to help Haruka's up.

Haruka refused for the sake of her damage pride.

"Forget it. Where is this damn report you told me to read?" The blonde although very annoyed with the current situation didn't have choice but to go along with her new assistant. Inside her mind, she was planning for a war strategy with this glasses woman.

* * *

Haruka doodled her strategy to take Michiru Kaioh down. She wrote it on a paper. There are numerous kinds of pranks she could pull off for her assistant. Haruka carefully examined her choices.

_Prank number one. Put on super glue on her seat. This one deserves a shot!_

So, the blonde troublemaker decided to come early on the next day. She had prepared the sticky substance in her bag. She smiled widely when she found her assistant hadn't come yet.

"Kaioh Michiru, you will taste my revenge for backflipping me yesterday." Haruka took out the super sticky glue and ready to put it on the seat. She opened the seal and when her hand moved to pour the substance down, a voice distracted her.

_With this, her ASS will stuck on the damn chair and she will cry because her ASS will stick and her ASS and her skirt will ruined. That time, I will step out and ask what's wrong and then embarrass her to whole staffs… Kaioh Michiru's ASS is on GLUE! Hahahahhaha…. Okay, that's so many ASS in one thought. I have to forget about Kaioh Michiru's ASS._

"Ara? Good morning, Haruka-san. What a surprise to see you this early in the office."

Kaioh Michiru arrived. Haruka's hand missed. Instead pouring onto the seat, it caught her other hand instead. The super sticky glue was on her hand now. It felt like it was on fire.

_Crap crap crap crap crap crap…_

"Haruka?" Michiru couldn't see Haruka's doing. However, the blonde quickly turned around while still hiding both hands behind her back. She flashed a 100 megawatts smile toward the aquanette woman.

"Good morning, Michiru. Hahahaha… what a nice day. I got up too early because the sun shines very beautiful today and the birds kept chirping outside."

_Okay, those are poor lines Haruka. Birds chirping? Really? Why not biting the oreo instead?_

A sweat dropped on Haruka's forehead.

Michiru narrowed her eyes, somehow something seemed a little weird with the blonde.

"Are you okay, Haruka? What happens to your face?" Michiru pointed out a little stain on Haruka's cheek.

"My face?" In reflex, Haruka brought her sticky hand up to her own face.

_CRAP._

That won't come off for a long time. Because it's super glue, the super sticky strong glue. Haruka regretted she had bought the glue with a word 'super' in front of it.

_Prank number one failed._

* * *

"Let's see other options I have here…" After the unsuccessful mission today, Haruka was skimming through other choice. This time she would definitely chase the woman away from her life.

_Sprinkle prank_. It totally worth a try since Haruka wanted to see the drenched assistant running around in panic about possible fire on the department. Yes, she wanted to crack the calm annoying expression her assistant always put on.

So, when the night came (they both spent over night in the office since Haruka hasn't finished the report yet), Haruka quietly took her lighter. Supported with a coffee table, she torched the sensor with her lighter. Next second, the beeps fire alarm went off and the sprinkle on. The water poured down like rain through the entire floor of the department.

Haruka smirked. Now, she won. She peeked through the window (Michiru's desk located outside Haruka's chamber office), wanted to watch her assistant's reaction. But the empty desk greeted her.

_Damn damn damn…_

Before her curses became Avril Lavigne's song, Haruka bursted out of her room, she frantically searched for Michiru but found no one except herself in there.

_Don't tell me she already went home while I spent over night-time for the sake of that report! She supposed to keep me company!_ Now she's angry.

The one who ended up soaked is herself.

_Prank number two failed._

After the water stopped pouring, the aquanette figure appeared from the elevator. She was carrying 2 cup of what seemed coffee and an army of firemen. Michiru immediately ran to her side, while what Haruka deciphered as concern in her eyes.

"Haruka, I'm sorry. I was out to get you coffee. I got here and heard the sprinkle in this floor on, I called fire department immediately. Are you okay? Oh my, you should change your clothes… Where's the fire?" Michiru spoke rather fast. Haruka only catch the last phrase.

Haruka wanted to laugh or cry in the same time as the group of firemen Michiru called excused themselves. They closed the case as damage in alarm sensor. During the time, Haruka was the only one shivering on drenched clothes.

* * *

Either she was really bad in pulling prank or her assistant was surrounded by full amount of unbeliavablr luck… Haruka believed the last one was happening here. If the little tricks and pranks never worked out on Michiru, she ran up of methods. In this desperate kind of situation, she must ask for help. The right person was her only crime - partner, Seiya. That guy was a master of that kind of game. Deception, flirt, and pranks, however the guy never good with anything high risk. For example the wild race. Seiya always opposed her racing on the street, Haruka understood his intention because he fears for her safety… yet, Haruka hated that side of him.

The blonde dialed the number.

"Yo, awesome here." The voice greeted Haruka with the cocky tone.

"Nightmare here… Seiya, I need your help." Haruka decided it was no time to beat around the bush. She went directly to the problem.

"Wow, what this great Haruka Tenoh wanted me to help her? Absolutely not woman's trouble."

"Actually, kinda like that."

There was a long laugh voice could be heard across the phone. Haruka wanted to hang up but unable to because she needed an advice.

"Tell me, Tenoh. What kind of a woman troubles you so much. I'm in because this is so interesting."

"Cut the tease, Seiya. This isn't ordinary woman, you know. A special case." Haruka grunted. She eyeing Kaioh Michiru through the window of her office. The blonde nervously pacing around the room, told Seiya everything about what has happened on her lately.

"What should I do?"

Then amusing laugh heard again, this time was longer than the previous.

"You pulled a prank on her, Tenoh? Really?! Are you 7? You were better than that!"

"Kill yourself! Just tell me what should I do." Haruka groaned, she would never forgive anyone who dare to laugh on her.

Then silence.

"It's easy. You should do what you usually do…" Seiya at last answered.

"What I usually do?"

"You know… tease her, flirt with her, get her heart, play her… up and down. Make her fall in love with you instead throwing a harmless flirt to random girls." The last sentence was merely a murmur but Haruka caught the meaning.

"I am trying to get her out of my life and yet you tell me to make her fall in love with me?"

"Yes… do I need to explain the formula to you? Because you are so helplessly stupid."

"… tell me."

"Make her love you then break up with her. Catch her then release her. Simple, easy, and very efficient." Seiya explained. The blonde couldn't see his smile while he was talking about that part.

"You get the point…"

"If you understood, then do it… I have something important going on here…" Seiya said. A sultry woman's voice appeared in the background of conversation.

"Have fun…" Haruka disconnected the call.

Okay then… a new mission confirmed.

* * *

The next day, Haruka launched her first move. She spotted her assistant in coffee break room. Today is Saturday, so almost no one inside the room.

"Ah, Hi Haruka…" Michiru greeted Haruka first, Haruka had lost her chance to flash a flirty wink for her assistant.

She still has another chance.

"It's rare to see you here…" The aquanette woman carried a tray with 6 cups of coffee on top of it. Haruka offered her a hand.

"Those are a lot of cups…"

"Yes, these are for the technicians and janitors… So, what's up?"

"I just need a coffee badly... or I just want to see you."

_Attack one!_

"You don't want to see me." Michiru answered in one heartbeat.

_Failed!_

"Yup, by the way I had finished reviewing the report you gave me yesterday. Everything is on your desk…"

Michiru couldn't help but wondering with Haruka's sudden change attitude. Lately the blonde had been very diligent, talking with proper words, and coming early to the office.

"Thank you, I will take a look at it after this."

"Make sure you look at it. Okay?" Haruka winked. It was her special wink since no one can resist it.

_Attack two._

"Yes, Haruka… I will." Shame, Michiru's gazes were fixed on the tray Haruka was holding. Maybe the assistant feared it will fall.

_Failed again!_

They both parted, Haruka went to her office and Michiru to the elevator because she had things to take care in upper floor. The blonde smiled, quietly she checked her assistant desk. Haruka ripped a post it and placed it on the first page of the files.

_Sunday, 10 o'clock at the park. Let's go for a date._

Haruka added a smiley face on the note. She should make sure her assistant read it, so she situated the document on the center of the desk.

_The greatest attack!_

"Perfect."

**Meanwhile…**

Michiru came across with Saeko, Kazuya Tenoh's secretary inside the elevator.

"Ah, how coincidence I meet you Miss Kaioh. I am going to see you to get the last month report you borrowed."

"I'm sorry I have to take care something right now. Or you can get it on my desk. The file exactly on the center…"

"I will get it myself, I don't want to trouble Miss Kaioh any further…" Saeko then got off on Haruka's department. She took the file which could easily spot on. As Michiru said, it lies on the center of the desk.

'it must be this…'

Then, Saeko took away the report which contained Haruka's invitation of date for the certain Aquanette woman. Saeko will deliver it to the president director.

* * *

**HONESTLY! If this chapter brings out even only a small smile on you... can you kind heartedly put on the reviews? I want to read your opinion about this chapter. It will encourage me to quicker update too :P**

**So be it~ Peaprince**


	3. Assist 3: Enchanted by You

_**Thanks for your kind reviews~**_

_**Petiyaka - I agree with you.**_

_**Alexia - Wow, I glad I've make you smile, a big smile indeed. I'll give you the supposed date in this chapter.**_

_**Shinoh - in my stories Michiru always the stronger. Not that Haruka is weak but she can't fight the beloved aquanette.**_

_**Jay - wow, thanks to call it enjoyable. This is the next update!**_

_**AleWindT - I surprise you? Oh, this because I have so many ongoing and unfinish stories :P I'm sorry I will get them updates later.**_

_**Keeper Aki - the best! I also love the codename too. My narcisstic friend always answers the phone that way too, that piss me off.**_

_**Vientocortante - Yup, Haruka's attack always fails. But Michiru can't forever ignore her right?**_

_**Okay, minna! This is the next update. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, If I own them, Mamoru and the rest of boys won't exist ~**_

* * *

Haruka stretched her stiff body. Her back was screaming in pain, she needed to take a break. Who knows that the efforts would be this hard? She had to win the assistant's heart as well as doing great in her presentation next month? Things sure moved quickly, in no time Haruka turned to be a very busy person.

She should've read it by now. Haruka peeked outside. The aquanette woman was there, and no any signs of expressions changed from her face.

_She maybe just shy… I will show you Tenoh's seducement technique tomorrow!_

* * *

Sunday came fast. Since her motorcycle and Ferrari got confiscated by her old man, she didn't have choice but walked to her destination. She had gone to numerous dates before, and from those experiences, she knew well enough to not come empty-handed in the first date.

So she stopped by on a little flower shop down the street. She immediately greeted by super friendly shopkeeper.

"Good morning, sir… May I help you?" Haruka glanced to the woman's direction. She has long blonde hair, reminded her to someone she really pissed off. But too many choices in there, and Haruka couldn't make up her mind to the right kind for her annoying yet mysterious assistant.

"What's the perfect flower for a first date?" Haruka asked.

The shopkeeper seemed very thrilled with Haruka's question, "It depends how you feel about this person, sir." In other words, she wanted to know more.

"Love? Adoration? Grateful? Sympathetic? Affection? Statement of devotion? Or… oh, a proposal maybe?!" She chirped with high speed of speech.

_NO! Hate, annoyed, irritated, mad, freaking pissed, and statement of curse to hell… are more likely…_

"Complicated enough… and no… I do not love her." Haruka answered.

"…Yet, I guess. So, not love in the first sight? Yet you still enchanted by her since you ask her for a date?" Haruka wanted to choke the nosy flower woman but restrained herself.

_What about a flower for a woman who I want to fool around?_ Haruka thought to herself.

"Ah, this lavender rose is perfect. I suggest you to buy her a single this kind of rose."

"Just one? Are you serious?" _I can buy this whole shop!_

"Yes, sir… this means you are _enchanted_ by her. So pure innocent feeling for first time encounter." She explained while showing Haruka the flower. Its colour is lavender like the name.

_I'm enchanted by her? The devil assistant? Bah… but it's the safest._

"Okay, wrap it up for me then." Haruka took out her wallet. She realized since her credit cards got freeze by her father, she only has a little amount cash today.

She broke.

"Here, total is 50 dollars. However, since it's your first date I will give you discount half of it." She winked. Haruka came to like this flower woman. Her money would be sufficient with the price. She got out from the shop with a rose in hand.

_Let's see if you can resist me, Kaioh Michiru._ Haruka grinned.

* * *

The blonde racer arrived on the park. She looked around and didn't see the aquanette's figure in the area. This was because she came a half hour too early for their appointment. Haruka took a seat on the nearest bench below a sakura tree. Her hands were playing with the lavender rose.

'_Okay, what must I say to her when she comes here?'_ Haruka's thought wandering. Yes, she was the one who did the invitation, yet she didn't want appeared very excited over a small date.

"Maybe a simple hi is enough… and then I'm sure she will ask like this." Haruka coughed a little, she changed the pitch of her tone higher.

"Have you been waiting for me?" Haruka was unsuccessfully impersonating Michiru's voice.

"Then I will answer… No, I just got here seconds ago." Haruka giggled to herself. Prouded with her flawless strategy. Anyone who passing by, curiously glanced at the blonde who has been talking to herself.

After an hour passed, Haruka was starting to worry. She couldn't contact her own assistant because she didn't even have her number. This was a hole in her plan.

_Maybe she stucks in traffic. Yup, Sunday and people want to go out anywhere… No, traffic wouldn't hold someone this long. Thinking about it maybe she mistakenly read the time. I was sure I wrote it 10 not 16 o'clock… or did I?_

2 hours passed. Haruka had begun kicking the innocent tree out of her frustration. She folded both arms and shivered. The breeze wind on November was really cruel.

_She doesn't come…_

_No way! Who the hell dare enough to ignore my request? An invitation of date above any else?! No, she will come! Her proud inner side shouted._

She decided to wait. Again - for the sake of her own pride.

* * *

**Meanwhile in another side of town…**

Michiru was doing some correction on Haruka's review in her apartment. There was something bothering her since yesterday. One of them was Haruka's sudden alteration of character. Usually, if a person changes so much in one day there's something bizarre going on.

Michiru wondered what it was.

The aquanette woman noticed Haruka's review didn't complete… no, instead there are some missing pages. Michiru adjusted her glasses, carefully explored a small pile of documents on her table. After few minutes, she believed the documents somehow got mixed up or left in the office…

_Or- Saeko brought the wrong document with her_. Michiru took out a file which Saeko had supposedly picked yesterday. Quickly, she grabbed her phone and dialed Saeko's number.

Michiru can go and get the document on Monday, but today was different. Someway, she needed to get the missing reviews by today and that becoming her ultimate priority work for today.

After few rings, came an answer.

* * *

5 hours had passed and as stubborn as she was, Haruka still waiting exactly at the same spot. From there, she won't miss anyone who came to the park.

_What that woman is doing anyway… I swear she's gonna pay to make me waiting like this…_

Haruka sneezed. Hard.

"DAMN!" She was freezing and the wind was mocking her. Haruka glanced to the entrance of the park, there still nothing of her arrival.

_She dumped you_. Haruka's inner thought said.

_No way, no one has guts that big to ignore me._ The other replied.

_Oh, she is special case remember? She even back talking at your final tone… dumping you is another her special power._

_Shut up, will you?_

_How can? I am you._

_Then stop being me._

Haruka's mind was messing with each other. She should regain her composure before her temper reached its peak. She could've turned berserk then kicked an innocent bystander.

The blonde racer had seen a cheesy romance movie once before. She watched the scene where one of the protagonists left the other. The separation was somehow heartbreaking. Rather than dying, waiting is really annoying and it was on the very bottom list of Tenoh's activity.

_Who is actually Kaioh Michiru? Making me doing some crazy shit stunts like this?_ Haruka smiled weakly.

That moment, someone called her from behind.

"Haruka."

* * *

From all the people she wanted to see, the woman was the very least.

"Haruka." She called again. The blonde loathed how she had fallen to the web of lies the bitch had set up for her. However, back away would only show her weakness. It was good that in the very irritating time a perfect person came volunteering to be her punching bag.

"Kaoru." The blonde racer replied. She recalled the last event where she'd met her. The underground racing battle which got interrupted in the middle.

"… Last time, it was a good race. You always and forever the great Tenoh… Haruka. That's why I like you." Her blonde hair swayed along as she walked approaching the standing Haruka. The familiar strawberry scent filled the air.

Haruka hates strawberries.

"Don't go near me neither talks to me. We are done." Haruka said in very cold tone.

"Then, why did you participate on that race?"

"To get you and make you pay." Haruka stared at her. If only eyes could kill, the woman would've been died by thousand daggers Haruka thrown to her.

"… How much I owe you?"

Haruka didn't answer. This made the woman named Kaoru touched Haruka's face. The blonde's jaw stiffened.

"I'm sorry, Haruka. But we can't be together afterall… you are a Tenoh." The hand moved slowly, tracing Haruka's cheek and stopped on Haruka's lips.

"I'm telling myself over and over that you are impossible to have… but you are so full of temptation. The doubts were so great then until Daichi appeared. Before then, I really loved you… That's the confession." Kaoru whispered. Her face went closer and closer with Haruka's which not affected by the woman's action.

"Ara? What a situation…" The voice snapped Haruka's mind back. She looked at her right side.

There standing Kaioh Michiru with her wavy aquanette hair hung loose and simple yet casual clothes which fit her very well.

_She comes!_ Haruka grinned in victory. The matter _is_ she came.

"… And who are you?" Kaoru looked at Michiru with unhappy stare.

"I believe I am Haruka's date today?" Michiru took out a yellow post-it note from her pocket. It was Haruka's invitation letter to a date complete with the smiley face and all.

"Took you long enough to get here…" Haruka grumbled. This earned an unbelievable look from Kaoru. She couldn't believe how fast the blonde had gotten over her.

Michiru pulled Haruka's arm so the other woman would stop clung on Haruka.

"How dare you… Haruka, I don't know you like a glasses nerd type woman?" She threw an underestimate look to Michiru.

"Ara? So… what type are you then?" Michiru replied calmly like she usually uses for work.

"A bitch…" Haruka answered Michiru's question with a big smile.

"Ara?" Michiru looked back to the other woman who she didn't even want to know what's her name.

This triggered Kaoru to step up and slapped the aquanette woman on the face.

_**SLAP!**_

The hit made Michiru's glasses fell to the ground.

At first Haruka thought Michiru would easily dodge the upcoming hit since she was very good in backflipping people. The blonde surprised when her assistant didn't.

"I do not take any insults from the likes of you!" Kaoru shouted.

Michiru only smiled, Haruka watched the assistant's cheek turned to an angry red because of the slap.

After that Kaoru stormed out from the scene.

_If she had a tail, she would've tugged it between her cute ass_. Haruka talked to herself, watching Kaoru disappeared.

Haruka sighed in relief. While Michiru crouched down, acquiring her fallen glasses. After she revived from the position Michiru only to meet Haruka's eyes staring on her.

Michiru was going to put her glasses back on, but Haruka's hand stopped her, "Wait."

The blonde couldn't describe how different Michiru's appearance without the glasses. The word that only fit in was 'OhmyGodherfacereallyamazingl ybeautiful'. However, an angry red mark disturbing it.

Unrealized to Haruka, she had lifted her hand up and using her thumb to rub the mark on Michiru's face gently.

"Haruka…"

"What?"

"Your hands are cold." Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand which on her face. They were freezing.

"Of course they are! I've been waiting you, you stupid assistant! Can't you read the time right?! Or it's just your way to payback me for hating you?! You – " Haruka's babbling went on and went on.

"I apologize…" Michiru cut in. The aquanette wrapped both Haruka's hand with hers until they weren't that cold anymore.

"Saeko-san took the wrong files along with this note." Michiru showed the post it yellow note.

_WHAT?_

"ARRGGHHH! Gimme that! I knew I shouldn't ask you with this thing!"

"No." Michiru tucked the small paper back into her pocket, "I love the smiley face part."

Michiru spotted on the flower Haruka's holding.

"Is that for me?"

Haruka rolled her eyes, "No, this originally for the stray cat over there which has been looking at me like I am its dinner - but since you are here, I'll give it to you." The blonde gave Michiru the almost withered lavender rose.

"Oh, how thoughtful you are. If only your work is serious like this…"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, let's go somewhere warm. How about a coffee? My treat… and since this is a date… I bring along another documents you have to work on… plus, tomorrow we will enter how to make a market strategy project…"

_Really? Is this woman for real? Seconds ago she was this perfect beautiful woman with high sensitive over situation…_ she had helped her against that Kaoru bitch.

_But now she talks only work. Who is this Michiru Kaioh?_

"- after that I will take you home." Michiru ended her speech. She lead Haruka over a beautiful green convertible Porsche side the street.

"With this?" Haruka gaped in awe. Only 3 days since she lost her privileges including her Ferraris. The sight of Michiru's Porsche really a Godsend. She missed driving…

"With this." Michiru affirmed.

"Can I drive?"

"Of course Haruka, but not now. You are in cold, I will let you drive on the way home though." Michiru said.

After the blonde's pouting, Michiru opened the door for Haruka.

_This woman really loves doing everything to assist me. Even open the damn car door for me!_

But Haruka couldn't complain that much.

* * *

_**Few hours before the recent incident happen…**_

After few rings came an answer, "Saeko speaking…"

Michiru didn't want to waste time, she directly asked about the swapping document Saeko had taken from her desk.

"Oh yes… I believe I had put it on director's office." Saeko answered.

"Did he read it?"

"No, since it was the wrong document, he was furious at me. Strangely though then he smiled and told me to give it back to you immediately. I'm sorry, I kind of forgot yesterday…." She admitted. Now that she felt the documents were truly very important file.

"It's okay. I will grab it myself in the office." Then Michiru hung up.

After she knew the truth about it, her heart didn't feel better. _There was something off and I should fix it right away_. Michiru put a note in her mind.

She went to the office in order to regain the right document.

After that, she found it. The little yellow note slipped away from between the pages. Michiru picked it up and gasped.

_Sunday, 10 o'clock at the park. Let's go for a date._

Then a smiley face. Michiru knew Haruka's hand writing and the blonde's trademark in making smiley face. The drawing was horrible but from there, Michiru could recognize it.

_Today is Sunday. Oh my God… what time is it?_ Michiru frantically checked the time.

_Now almost four in the afternoon._

She didn't even think about anything. Perhaps the blonde had already gone home since she didn't come. However, there was still chance that Haruka's still there. Waiting her… alone. No, the blonde must've been very very angry.

Next, Michiru drove over the speed limit to the park. She swore she had almost run into the priest on a crosswalk in her way.

She hurriedly did the sprint after carelessly parked her car on the sidewalk. She slowed her pace and watched the scene.

The blonde was hugging another woman… no, scratch that. A woman was hugging Haruka and clung to the blonde. Because Michiru saw the anger in Haruka's eyes, the assistant could easily interpret the event. Haruka didn't like the hug or the woman, or the both.

So she interrupted them.

"Ara? What a situation."

Haruka's eyes met with hers. In only a second, Michiru read the plea from those eyes. They were screaming for help.

_I will assist you…_

She stepped up, interfering, not mention about provoking the other woman (or bitch because that's what Haruka called her) and earning a slap.

A hard slap.

Michiru didn't duck, move away, or dodge from the hit. Because deep in her heart she knew.

She knew she deserved it. At least today. For making Haruka wait while she supposed to assist the blonde.

What she didn't plan to was Haruka's touch on her face. And the single flower Haruka had brought for her.

Michiru knew the flower.

It means Haruka was _enchanted_ by her.

* * *

_**I love to hear your opinion about this chapter. I give you a peek inside Michiru's mind this time, so it will go both ways for Michiru and Haruka.**_

_**Until the other time~ I'll go work other my stories ^^ ah, do not forget to read my new ONESHOT detective x genius. I love to explore their relationship in many kinds of angle. hahahahahahahaha~**_

_**-peaprince**_


	4. Assist 4: What does she think about me

**I don't own sailor moon**

* * *

A set of sneezes kept Haruka company the next day. The date with Kaioh Michiru had been awful, after the incident on the park, Haruka's father called Michiru. That old man informed the aqua haired woman about his schedule today. He was supposed to go to US took care of some merger. So here she was, Haruka was left to handle his father's work. No reason to skip or sick leave until Kazuya Tenoh back.

"Your father's flight has departed 10 minutes ago from Narita…" Michiru told Haruka. The blonde wondered if Michiru knew the etiquette of knocking first.

"Great." Haruka replied briefly. Her voice sounded funny then she sneezed again.

"Here, take this. It helps a little." The assistant put a tiny bottle on Haruka's desk before continuing.

"Your schedule today would be… finishing these documents." Michiru gestured to a mountain of paper works.

"What?! How come I have these…much?"

"These are your father's works…. You also will replace him in the meeting with board members this afternoon."

"Can I skip that?" Haruka groaned and fell back to her chair.

"I believe, no…ah, Haruka… he wish you luck."

"I don't need that from him."

Haruka seemed in the deep thought therefore after Michiru dismissed herself, the blonde let out deep sigh.

_That old man… he sure knows how to make me hate him more…_ Haruka took a moment to set her mind. Perhaps she was trouble maker, but when she set her mind up into something and get serious, everything will be different.

* * *

Somehow the blonde managed to finish half the documents in the afternoon. This time her assistant knocked.

"Come in…" Haruka's head rested on the desk. Her energy was drained, plus her head was pounding like somebody kept hitting her with hammer.

"It's time for meeting." Michiru reminded her. Haruka looked up, her assistant was smiling. Michiru's gaze fell on the works Haruka had done.

"I am beat… really… I can't take it anymore." The blonde complained.

"Then, let's take a 10 minutes break." Michiru clapped her hands.

"30…"

"20, that's what you get. Here, let me help you." Michiru walked to the blonde's chair behind the desk. She observed the blonde for a while.

"Oh yes, make my head better will you?" Haruka rubbed her temple, closing her eyes. She didn't notice Michiru was now standing near her.

"As your wish…"

The blonde jerked up a little when she felt a pair of hands was touching her shoulder.

"Ara? You need to relax, Haruka…" Michiru said softly. She put some pressures with her hand and started massaging the tense muscles around the blonde's shoulder.

Haruka opened her eyes, only to meet Michiru's eyes behind her glasses. The aqua haired assistant was standing behind her, the blonde looked up from her sitting position.

"Why you keep wearing that lame thing?" Haruka pointed out Michiru's thick glasses.

"You think these are lame?"

"Well, you have beautiful eyes… you know that?" The conversation went on casually. Michiru could feel Haruka's body relaxed a little.

"Oh, you flatter me Haruka." Michiru bent down closer to Haruka's face.

"He-hey…" The blonde couldn't help but blushed fiercely.

Michiru then took off her glasses, revealing both pair stunning eyes. "Happy now?"

"Did my father pay you for this?"

Michiru smiled, "No, but you are right. These kinds of service aren't free." The aqua haired assistant answered with seducing tone.

"How much?"

"Oh, you can pay me back by coming to charity event tomorrow night." Before Kazuya Tenoh departed, he had asked Michiru to persuade Haruka for coming to the important event for company. Since he knew his blonde daughter would not be willing to go by force, he wished her assistant could've done something about it.

"I knew it." Haruka smirked. Her headache had subsided a little. "Tell him I would come." Haruka reached Michiru's hand as she looked up to meet the enchanting pair of eyes. "Because my assistant is such a persuasive person."

* * *

Beside the never ending boring meetings, the reason behind Haruka's headache was certainly related with Michiru. Because despite their teasing, eye contact, inviting conversation, Haruka didn't know what Michiru thought about her. After last date Michiru would react as she went along with Haruka's playful teasing but she also avoided when it had gone too far then back into her usual serious mode.

There was a distance and Haruka needed to break it. The problem was how?

"Haruka!"

The blonde racer immediately snapped out from her thought. She caught Michiru's concern eyes on her. "Are you alright? You've been spacing out since the meeting. Do you need a break?" Michiru eyed the piles of documents needed to be done by tonight carefully. If Haruka wasn't in good condition, she would've finished all of them by herself.

"I'm fine just thinking of something." Haruka shrugged.

Michiru who was sitting face to face across Haruka's desk didn't believe the blonde's answer. She was paying attention, honestly since this morning, Michiru's eyes never left her as she worried about her. She'd promise to assist Haruka in any terms after all.

"… what is it? Can I help?" Michiru offered quietly. And she didn't mean about the documents.

"Actually, it's about you. I've been wondering… what are we?"

Upon Haruka's question, Michiru blinked off of guard. "Pardon?"

"What are we, Michiru. Yesterday you'd come when I asked you out, but I confuse with what you are thinking about me."

Michiru smiled, "So, you've been thinking about what I am thinking about you?" she found it funny since she also worried about Haruka.

Haruka nodded.

Michiru's eyes wandered to the huge window behind Haruka. She stared at the night scenery as she was struggling how to answer the blonde's question. "It's complicated, Haruka. You are my boss."

"What if I'm not your boss?"

The aqua haired woman now looked at Haruka with the expression she'd never seen before. "… I said, it is complicated. What kind of answers do you expect for me?"

Haruka gave up, she sighed deeply. "No, nothing… maybe I expected that kind of answer from you. You are very professional."

* * *

It had already past midnight. Michiru had finished with the last report, Haruka only needed to sign them tomorrow. Michiru looked at the now sleeping blonde on the couch. Haruka had a tough exterior, she was stubborn but no matter what, she still cute when sleeping. Michiru noticed she had been staring at the sleeping blonde too long. Quickly, she was back arranging the document and do some summaries for Haruka's meeting tomorrow.

Michiru's mind wandered to Haruka's previous question.

_What if I'm not your boss?_

Michiru sighed, she took off her glasses. She approached a sleeping Haruka slowly so she wouldn't wake her exhausted boss. Michiru covered Haruka with a blanket she specially requested from a cleaning crew.

"What I've been thinking about you…" Michiru smiled softly. Her hand went to touch Haruka's head. She stroked the sandy blonde hair gently without wanting to disrupt a peaceful slumber.

If she was asked to answer the question, she would do it by action rather than words.

The aqua haired assistant carefully landed a light kiss on Haruka's lips.

* * *

**Finally an update - yaay! I know it's short but hufftt, it's update!**

**You know the rule, REVIEWS… that so I will have faster updates :P **


	5. Assist 5: Running is My Specialty

Haruka woke up with the sound of alarm beeping. She was sure she didn't own any device rings that loud. The blonde grunted as she propped up to sitting position on the couch.

"... I've been sleeping on this damn couch in the office. My body is sore all over." Haruka swung her leg over and got up. She was immediately greeted with a very familiar figure she had most likely spent up the night with.

"Have a nice dream?" The assistant asked with a thin smile decorating her beautiful face. Even early in the morning, the woman's appearance was flawless. Considering her assistant was the one who had stayed up last night, Haruka wondered if she had slept at all.

"...Nightmare." Haruka corrected. "I dream where you are chasing me around with a pile of documents from my father... what kind of alarm does ring that loud anyway?" The blonde huffed, she was still pissed with the situation she had been drawn into.

"My special device." Michiru answered casually. She picked up the device and turned it off before the blonde throwing a tantrum. "Your father called. He wanted to make sure you will go to the event tonight."

Haruka regretted turning her head on Michiru while she heard a terrible crack from her neck. "What event?!" Haruka asked between her cursing.

Michiru raised an eyebrow, looked amused with Haruka's reaction. "You had a deal with me yesterday... this gala tonight, you will attend?"

Haruka remembered. Unfortunately, her assistant was kind of expert in reading human expression, she knew immediately that her boss wanted to escape such a troublesome event.

"What should I prepare for this 'gala' tonight?" Haruka asked. Michiru seemed surprised with the sudden compliance attitude the blonde was showing.

"I will do the preparation, you just need to sit tight here..."

"How about the documents?"

"I've already finished them last night." The aqua haired assistant replied.

"Seriously?! Did you sleep at all? Don't tell me you didn't sleep last night."

"... Alright, I won't." Michiru answered hesitantly.

Haruka was still staring at her assistant until she walked out the room. The woman was unbelievable sometimes. However, the blonde knew... she knew she had started something dangerous with the woman assistant. Unknown to her though, the thing was also began to make her heart felt unease all the time.

* * *

Although Michiru had told her to sit tight and wait, Haruka couldn't go back home afterall. Out of nowhere, one of the board members showed up in her office asking requirements about something branch division related. Haruka was reluctant at first but she thought about how much works she had thrown to Michiru, she ran out of options.

About lunch time, Haruka spotted Michiru in the elevator. She was holding new piles of documents. This time, those documents had photos clipped between them. Haruka was curious with those files, her question was answered few minutes later when they had back in Haruka's chamber.

"These are list of people you need to memorize for tonight's event." Michiru dropped the documents with a loud thud on the desk. The thing was weighed like kanji dictionary at least.

"... How many people my father has got acquainted with?"

"There are at least 120 people you have to know, 610 others are not that important. I also have included their family tree in case they bring relatives in tonight's event."

Haruka's jaw dropped upon the information. Those seven hundred and thirty people with their family trees... Her assistant was really exceptional in this kind of job.

"Have you memorized this then?"

Michiru looked at Haruka as if the blonde had asked something strange. "Of course I have."

Haruka grinned, "Rather than I memorize these craps I'd rather bring you with me all the time in tonight's gala."

"I will accompany you at the gala, Haruka... But - "

"Will you assist me, Miss Kaioh?" Haruka asked Michiru. The blonde knew, she would absolutely win this argument.

Michiru was stunned for good two seconds before she made a reply.

"... I will assist you."

* * *

Haruka Tenoh grew up sheltered and pampered by her parents. She had grown up to be a rude, selfish, and arrogant child. The worst trait of Tenoh's only daughter was a tendency to run away from responsibility and obligation. She was brilliant in making an escape, she loved running, and she was great with her speed. Then, the trait became stick with her. She was well known as a person who bears no responsibility on anything. She was free and not involved with anything or anyone. Because she loved to run and good at it.

Tonight, Haruka Tenoh once again had that urge. An urge to run. An urge to escape far away from the spot she was standing right now. The blonde knew... the moment she planted her eyes on her, she would've gotten into a deep trouble.

_Michiru Kaioh._

Tonight, her assistant was supposed to help her, assist her... it was her job. But tonight, the woman assistant screamed a lot of trouble. Michiru was wearing a marine aqua dress which fitting her shoes and purse. The color wasn't the problem for the blonde. It was the way how the garments had done amazing job in showing great curve of Michiru's body. Moreover, Michiru also got rid of her thick glasses and do her hair by setting the wavy haired loose.

This woman was definitely a trouble. And Haruka was supposed to run far away from the source of trouble. Instead, the blonde froze like a fool while obviously staring.

"Haruka..." Michiru noticed how her boss didn't move for a while.

Haruka did want to run.

"Haruka." This time, Michiru tried to get the blonde's attention by grabbing her arm.

Perhaps what the blonde needed was a way to Atlantic. Away from this trouble.

"If you do not feel well, we can just go home." Finally Michiru said in concern.

"I'm fine." Haruka said quickly. "You look amazing tonight." Haruka had preferred honesty. Flirting was her specialty, but her tone just now more sounded like an honest comment. Haruka felt like Michiru had figured that out too.

Michiru flashed a smile and leading a way to the hall. Haruka had known the route to the place, but she had let her assistant to walk her so that she got a good look of Michiru from behind.

While Michiru walked a little ahead of Haruka in order to hide her blush upon the blonde's comment. She needed to do her job professionally as her essence was only to assist Haruka got acquainted with people in the gala.

* * *

The main event of the gala was a speech from the heir of Tenoh corporation. Haruka really wanted to just skip that part out, she should've had run just now.

"You have to put on a charming smile for them." Michiru suggested. Their distance was awfully close that Haruka could smell ocean scent from her aqua haired assistant.

"I am smiling." The blonde answered between gritted teeth. It became painful if she continued to stretch up her lips.

"Not kindly enough. They are your father's ally in business, one mistake, they can use you as excuse to betray your father." Michiru explained. Haruka thought Michiru was really unlike herself tonight. She presumed that her assistant was more nervous than her.

Haruka smiled, she had uncovered one side of her mysterious assistant. It was really refreshing to find that Michiru Kaioh capable to show that kind of expression.

"It's okay. I don't care what people say about me." Haruka shrugged. Her intention was to reassure the woman that stood beside her.

"You are putting too little credit for yourself, Haruka." Michiru replied.

The blonde opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off by the arrival of a tall old man. He was walking with a cane. Haruka knew that person. Despite his friendly manner and face, the old man was very annoying like his son.

"I've been looking for our star tonight, here you are." He went to pat Haruka's shoulder. The blonde was never fond to anyone who touched her, especially stranger.

"Mr Kuga. How are you?" Haruka put back her fake smile.

"I am good. Daichi is always talking about you..."

"I see. Your son is quite lively..." Haruka recalled how Daichi almost threw her off from her bike in the last race. Michiru noticed the tension between Haruka and him. She tried to take over the conversation.

"I think it is time for Ms Tenoh to do her speech." Michiru casually held Haruka's right hand. The aqua haired assistant felt how the blonde's palm clenched into a fist inside the pocket.

"Good luck with your speech, Haruka." Mr Kuga raised his glass for Haruka. The old man's smile was too perfect but his sarcastic tone could not be hid within his voice.

Michiru quickly hauled Haruka away from the devious old man. This was not the time for Haruka to create any trouble.

"I hate him." Haruka muttered, only Michiru could hear her comment.

"Me too, you did good." Michiru said. She released her hold from the blonde's arm.

"Thanks to him, I have a foul mood now." Haruka said. Michiru turned her heels to face Haruka. Her assistant's existence enough had cooled her temper a little.

Michiru stared at her with an expression Haruka couldn't figure.

Michiru sighed, walked closer to Haruka so her voice could be heard clearly by Haruka.

"What can I do."

"You will always assist me, right?"

Michiru smiled, "You know I will."

"I wonder why you love this job. I mean... assisting me."

"I'll let you know one secret."

Haruka looked at her breath taking assistant, puzzled.

Michiru bend over and whispered near Haruka's ear. The blonde felt hotness crept up from her body to her face. This woman had this huge effect on her.

"I assist you because you are damn worth it."

Haruka had been right. She should've had run the moment she laid her eyes on Michiru that night.

* * *

**A/N**: I am terribly sorry for the delay in writing a new chapter. I kinda disappear for a while from fanfiction. Trust me, the words about 'shit happens' is currently happening on my life. I want to write but the idea stuck and my time flew like a damn rocket.


End file.
